Finding Foxicans: Naruto's way ward advetures
by geeker
Summary: previously: naruto's wayward journey or finding foxicans. a story about a boy, parafanilia and his friends. collection of one-shots.
1. narutos wayward journy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any other anime or what not that may or may not be used in the preceding works of fanfiction, nor do i want to own them. but i have no problem using them for my own entertainment. or even your entertainment.

Warning: rated T (teen) for drug use.

Some whare in grass country...

Naruto and Jiraiya had stepped into a shop to pick up a few suplies, namely shuriken and kunai. Naruto walked around the moderately sized shop looking at random objects until one of them caught his eye. It was a sword that had sneaky retractable blades that would make it difficult for an opponent to calculate whare the blade would come from.

"Hey mister, how much for this?" Naruto asked pointing at the rather curiously designed sword.

"That is Jakotsuto and it's not for sale. It's nothing personal or anything."

"Oh, is it like a family heirloom or something?"

"Actualy, yes. It was designed by my great grand father, Jakotsu, of which the name of the sword is derived."

"Oh, ok. cool." Naruto said, looking slightly dejected before looking around some more only to find something else that piqued his interest more than the sword did. The object that caught his eye was about half a meter in height, orangey-red in color, matching orangish red pull-stem bowl for easy clearing, and had a depiction of the Kyubi no Yoko's face with a rather menacing grin.

The shop owner seemed to know what Naruto was thinking and stated that the object of curiosity was 1500 ryo. Naruto gave Jiraiya a pleading look and the perverted senin broke down, buying him the bong with the Kyubi no Yoko's depiction. Jiraiya then looked down at him after he recieved the unique bong and was surprised to see an axtreemely greatfull naruto grovaling and calling him Jiraiya-sama instead of ero-senin. It almost brought a tear to the perverts eye.

After they left the shop and placed the bong in a summoning scroll, they headed back twords Konoha for a night full of bong reps and peeking at naked women while drinking sake, respectively. On their way out of town though, they found another interesting shop. This shop happend to be a clothing store...and so Jiraiya made Naruto get a new outfit in trade for receiving foxicans as it was dubbed on the spot by the orange clad teen.

His new outfit comprised of a new pair of olive drab 13 pocket cargo pants that had a draw string at the bottom to scrunch it around the ankles for a better fit, a black long sleave shirt with a silver fox head design on the back, and a grey-green colred leather trench coat. the coat was designed with a steal mesh inner lining between the exterior and interior of the coat for added protection from sword and kunai slashes.

After that they headed back twords konoha, whare the hots prings that called Jiraiya and the ramen called Naruto were. At any rate they were still a about a week and a half away.

As they were walking along naruto was still showing his gratatude twords the senin and acidently mentioned that he could show him how to do Oiroke no Jutsu if Jiraiya would teach him a new jutsu. The old pervert didnt even have to think twice about it, he taught Naruto one called Suiton: amekaze...and as per agreement, Naruto taught him his famous forbidden jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu.

Acouple hours passed when the two decided to stop for the night, setting up camp in a smll clearing about 200 yards off the side of the road. They set their tents up quickly and quietly before setting about making a small fire to heat up some water for their MRE's.

"Ah, sure is nice to relax after a long day of running, dont you think so ero-senin?" asked Naruto as he stired his beef into the sweet and sour rice packet. He then looked at said pervert as the older shinobi started laughing like a nut job.

"Oh, thats rich brat, but your right. Now leave me alone, practice your chakra control or something, unless you want to help me some more with my research." stated Jiraiya with a lecherous grin. Naruto just grumbled to himself and made about a dozen shaddow clones. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow but didnt say anything as the clones poofed into existance. 'whats that brat up to now?' was his only thaught.

"Ok me's, I want half of you to practice chara control by running up trees, while trying to balance a kunai above your foreheads. I want the other half of you to work on making a summoning for foxicans." The clones all nodded and went about the tasks given to them by the original.

"you were going to ask me how to create a summon techniqe werent you?" was all the white haired pervert asked as the original Naruto sat back down and started reading a book on sealing methods.

"I was, but you seem like your too busy with your 'research' at the moment."

After a moment or two passed, Jiraiya said "Well, I could give you a hint, I mean, I AM a seal master afterall. I suppose I could show you how to modify a sealing scroll seal so that you could put it, say oh, I dont know, in the palm of one of your hands so it'd apear in your hand after summoned." Naruto then whistled and told his clones working on the summoning to stop and pay attention to what the old pervert was going to teach them. Said perverts eyebrow twitched in annoyence to the pervert comment.

"Alright brats, listen up because I'm only going to tell you this once." All of the Naruto's became deathly quiet at this, Causing Jiraiya to sweat drop. "Ok, what you do is you draw the seal for the storage scroll on the palm of your hand, only you make sure its just small enough to fit." All of the Narutos instantly started glaring at the white haired super pervert, merderous thughts swimming in their collective minds.

"Ero-sanin, you've left me with no choice, Haremu no Jutsu!" Naruto and all his clones instantly vanished in a poof of smoke, seemingly replaced by about a dozen naked blonde women...causing Jiraiya to pass out due to a combination of blood loss and thaught overload. Not long after that Naruto crawled into his tent for a nice long night of sleep.

(Naruto's dreamscape)

Naruto was sitting in a black leather recliner somewhare in the middle of some forest, a saucer of sake in his hand. Sitting next to him in a similar chair, only crimson in color, was a woman about 20 with long red hair. She too had a saucer of sake in her hand. Of all things, they were having a seemingly friendly heart to heart type conversation.

"Hey, Kyu-chan, how'd you know I could get drunk in my mind scape?" asked the slightly tipsy blonde.

"Have to kill time in here some how don't I? Think about it Naruto, what would YOU do if you were in my positon?" responded the former seemingly all powerful Kyubi no Yoko.

"I'd probably drive the person nuts by never shutting up, while only talking about the most mundane things or...RAMAN!"

Kyubi just looked at him shocked. She then blinked an giggled a little."What?"

"You'll never guess what I got today" said Naruto quickly, attempting to change the topic. This of course didnt go unnoticed by the fox next to him.

Taking the rest of the sake in the saucer and then downing it, kyubi decided she'd give in to her curiosity and ask. "What did ya get huh, some thing that looks like me?" It was nothing more than her way of saying that it better be worth the burn from downing her drink like that.

"How'd you know?" he asked, the color slowly draining from his cheeks.

"You seriously got something depicting me? Damn, and here I thaught you were kidding! Well, what is it?"

Naruto shuffled around in his pockets, seemingly searching for something. seconds later he pulled out a firey orange pull-stem bong with a depiction of Kyubi's face in her fox form. "This!" he exclaimed as he handed it to her to look at. Her face lit up instantly when she saw it.

"That is SO CUTE!" She squeled as she tested its air flow and examined the craftsmanship of said bong. Almost instantly it was filled with water and the bowl loaded. Kyubi grinned as she made a flame apear on her right index finger and lit the greenery in the bowl. Inhaling deeply she filled it up and pulled the stem out of the carb, rushing the sweet warm smoke into her lungs, filling them to capacity. She then handed it back to Naruto as she exhaled and coughed violently. "Here."

Naruto happily grabbed Foxicans and brought it up to his mouth, repeating the prior process. "So what do you think Kyu-chan?" the blonde asked in between coughs.

"It's perfect, just like me!" she squeled, giving him a look that just screamed 'say anything but and I'll slowly dismember you'. Naruto gulped and passed the new object of the kitsunes desire to her before telling her that he needed to go or ero-senin would kick him in the crotch until he got up. The red haired vixen just laughed at him as he started fading from the forest-like room.

(Land of the living)

"Ughh, damn mornings. Oh well, guess I better start traing some...but first, some RAMEN!" And with that he headed out to the camp fire that was being tended to by the white haired super pervert, placing a kettle of water above said fire. After several minutes of pure bordom the kettle finaly started to whistle. He removed the kettle from the flames and proceded to fill his instant ramen cup, starting the nerve racking waiting proccess all over again. After the horable three minute waiting period Naruto quickly crammed the entire contents of the cup-o-noodles down his throat. Jiraiya just stared at him and shook his head in mild amusement at the scene of Naruto impatiantly waiting for his morning raman fix.

After Naruto downed his ramen faster than normal, he then proceded to bug Jiraiya to teach him something, anything realy.

"Why don't you practice the one I already showed you. You know, the one you traded for, Suiton: amekaze." Jiraiya respoded after 10 minutes of constant begging and whining.

"Ah fine, be that way ero-senin." Naruto huffed and then started going over the seals for the jutsu, without molding any chakra. After about half an hour he felt confident in being able to pull off the jutsu, and so he decided to give it a try. Naruto stopped by the side of the road, went through the hand seals and called out the name of the jutsu. What happend totaly shocked him. The small puddles off the side of the rode started to evaporate and then reform into senbon sized and shaped water droplets. All the droplets then shot in the direction he was facing. "Wow! That was pretty awesome!" shouted Naruto after he pulled it off.

"Yea, it's a decent technique, but youre far from mastering it. Keep working on it, youll master it eventualy. Though that was damn good for a first try. Good job, brat."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a mischivious grin that was only made wider from the praise. "Hey, ero-senin, want another one of my personal jutsus?"

Jiraiya looked at him questioningly. "Whats your game, brat?"

"What do you mean? I figure if the only way I'm going to learn a jutsu from you is to give you mine in trade, well, I guess I should offer one for one." Reasoned Naruto. Jiraiya just looked at Naruto slightly dumb founded for a seconed and then chuckled.

"I knew you were smarter than you let on, Naruto."

"Yea, yea. So, what about it? Sound good, sensei?"

Jiraiya looked thaughtfull for a moment and then replied. "Nope. Sorry brat, but you have to earn the next one". Naruto grumbled than sat down and reached into his utility pouch and pulled out a bag, a roller and some pappers. He proceded to dip the roller into the bag and then pulled it out, closed and stuck a paper in it. He then licked the camo colored ninja paper and started rolling the machine. A few seconds later he stopped and pulled out the ninja spliff. He then lit it and took a few puffs, holding them in. As he exhaled he offered it to the old pervert, but he turned it down. Naruto shrugged as he puffed at it a bit more as

They broke camp after they put everything away and proceded on their way back twords Konoha. Hours later they made it back to the village and headed strait to the Hokage tower.

-an hour later-

Naruto walked into his apartment for the first time in over 3 weeks. The first thing he noticed was that somebody came in and trashed his place. Literaly. There was 30 bags of garbage in the living room alone.

'Damn bastard. I'll show him!' The blonde thaught as he started grabbing black refuse bag after black refuse bag, tossing them out the window to spite him. After e was done with that he went about picking up his small bachalor pad of an apartment. when he was done two hours later he swiped some blood across his summoning seal on his left hand, causing his bong to apear right in his grip, fully loaded.

He then went and sat on his couch and began to light the bowl. 'Ahh, nothin like a little herbal therapy to relax.' As he inhaled the thick white smoke, he realized he needed to show off his newest treasure to a couple of his closest precious people. Exahaling, he got up and headed back out the door after sealing foxicans back up.

As he was leaving his apartment building he almost ran Hinata over, eliciting a small eep and a rather furious blush, rivaling that of a tomato.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, want to see what I just braught back with me?"

Hinata with her passion to, uh, know everything about Naruto, nodded her head being as she didnt trust her voice. He just smiled at her after helping her up. He then bit his thumb and swiped some blood over the seal, once again releasing foxicans from its captivity. She then took it from him, muttering something about its cuteness and how her Naruto-kun always cheered her up. He just sweat dropped as he watched her fondle and snuggle with his bong.

"W-whare'd Yo-you get th-this N-nar-naruto-k-kun?" she pale lavender eyed beauty asked, blush still blazing.

"I got it at this shop in grass country. I was looking at this whicked sword before I found it though. Go ahead and take a rip off it." And so she did at his prompting. As she filled her lungs to capacity she started to hack and caugh, nealy choking on the sweet smoke. "So what do you think Hinata chan?"

"Hits great." She managed to get out between caughing fits. He then grabbed her by th wrist and dragged to his favorite ramen stand. On the way to the small shop he seemed to be running into everyone he knew, so he waved at then and told them to follow him. when he got to the shop he went to show his new possesion to everybody, but Hinata seemed quite atatched to it. Not wanting to let go of it, he had her show it to them, getting him many compliments on his taste, along with a question about being able to use it from Ino. Hinata glared at her like she just asked Naruto on a date in front of her. After show and tell was done, Hinata followed him back to his apartment.

When they enterd, Naruto gestured tword the couch before heading to the kitchen to get some drinks for the two of them. a couple moments later he returned with a bottle of sake, iced and two saucers. Handing one to her he asked why she was relunctant to release foxicans.

"Because Naruto, none of them are good enough for you or your things." she managed to say with out stuttering one bit before she tooke a sip of her drink. He just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you saying you like me Hinata? The blonde asked.

"N-no, I dont l-l-ike you Naruto-k-kun, I love y-you!" she blerted out, causing him to blush.

Now it was his turn to stutter like mad. "Y-y-you d-do?" he said as a large true smile graced his features, efectively britening the entire room with his over flowing joy.

"H-hai. I have for the l-longest time Naruto-kun." She said as she boldly bent sideways and kissed him, causing him to faint. She then smiled at this seaming reversal of roles. After he came back around, they spent the rest of the day talking, drinking, smoking canibus and making out.

)-(  
Haremu no Jutsu - harem technique Oiroke no Jutsu - sexy technique Suiton: amekaze - water release: driving rain (mine) 


	2. a possible reason shikamarus lazy

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS DRUG USE. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.

authors note: I do not own Naruto or any of his lil friends in this story, however, I do own this story. just not the people in it(borrowed actors from Masashi Kishimoto).

Shikamaru and Choji were both sitting on the couch over at Naruto's apartment for a 'special training' sesion. The reason why Naruto's? Because it's the last place any one would think to look. Currently Choji was stuffing his face with BBQ pork rinds, Naruto was talking to Choji and shikamaru about ramen (of course he had chojis attention), and shikamaru was spacing off as usual.

-flash back-

It was their day off and shikamaru just got up. Today was going to be a fun day of cloud watching, board games, and social visits. He looked out his bedroom window up to the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Not a single one. It was one of those perfect bright, sunny cloudless days...in fact the only person that wasn't enjoying the day was him.

"Man, what a drag" muttered Shikamaru as he yawned and started his morning rutine. After grabbing a change of clothes he headed off to the bathroom. 20 minutes later he emerged wearing the usual and headed down stairs to rumage through the kitchen for something that sounded good. He eventualy settled for coffee, a rice ball with honey mustard dipping sauce and a couple peices of thick slice baccon.

After he cleaned up his mess from breakfast he tried to sneak out of the house unnoticed, but unfortunately he wasnt so lucky. 'Man, can't I catch a break?' he thought as he turned around.

"Shika-kun, whats the rush?" asked his mother.

"'Special training' why? I'll be with Choji"

"You get everything done?" she asked, knowing full well that if he did do them, there was a good reason and training was a good one, though rare.

'Women are so troublesome'"yea."

"Fine, b.." she barely got out the word fine when he took off like naruto after a prank, knowing full well what her answer was. 'Uugghhh, that damn boy.'

He stopped running about 3 blocks from his house thinking that it would be to troublesome to keep running. He took his time getting over and grabbing Choji on their way to Naruto's.

30 minutes later...

"Man, why's he got to live clear over here?"

"It's not like you dont walk over here every few days, so stop complaining shikamaru" Choji said in between chips.

"Yea yea, dont remind me choji" said Konohas lazy genius.

They knocked on the door saying that he needed to open his door, or hed start randomly shoot shaddows under and around his door.

"Hey guys, come in come in. Want anything? Beer, tea, soda?" questioned the just woken up blonde.

"Nope, I'm good" said shikamaru "but maybe later".

"Uhhh, sure a soda or two, maybe a bag a chips would be good too...bbq please if ya got'em" said the ever eating Choji.

"well, you know whare stuffs at if you want any thing any way" replied the blonde as he sat down in his chair. he bent down to open the door on his little end table and pulled out his custom made, Kyuubi shaped glass pull-stem bong and a small wooden box with said named fox's head engraved on it. He sat the bong on his coffee table and proceded to unseal the box, opening the box he pulls out what at first apeared to be a small tray. Next he pulled out a tightly rolled, scroll looking object, and sat the box back in the end table.

Picking up the tray, Naruto asks about their previous training, simply wanting to try and get a conversation started as he unrolled the bag and pulled out some pot to clean.

-end flashback-

"Hey Shikamaru, here" said Naruto, after reloading foxicans (AN: yes, he named his bong).

He looked over from the window, grabbing it with one hand and brought it up to his mouth, lighting the bowl with the other hand. He inhaled the smoke and then pulled the pull-stem bowl off and cleared the smoke from the bong. 'Man, that was a killer rep' thaught Shikamaru as he held the smoke in his lungs before blowing it out about 20 seconds later.

"Hehehehe nice cloud shikamaru, hehehe"

"(munch) I agree"

A "heh" was follwed by a smirk from shikamaru as he handed it twords choji. Choji sat down his chips and grabed the bong from him, repeating the same process as is lazy friend.

"(Cough)(cough) damn Naruto, (cough) whare'd you get this? It's better than normal" coughed and hacked choji before passing it to said blonde.

"choji, all im gonna say is that its fox bud" said Naruto as he pasted on his over the top cheesey fox grin.

Half the day was killed like that, smoking pot, talking, eating, and spacing off. It wasn't like it was a big shock for people that the three were together training, but most certainly if you were to try and find any of them at one of their "special training" sesions youd have to 'be at the sesion with them. 


	3. a reason for ramen

Naruto sat in his living room, staring at the tv but not realy watching it, foxicans hanging from his right hand as he blew out a cloud of smoke before coughing. 'Fuck I'm hungry. Guess I better roll one for the road then.' thaught naruto as his stomach growled. Muttering about stoned sense sharing vixens, naruto pulled out a bag of pot and some blunt wraps before cleaning some of the pot he got out. He then proceded to roll it and light it before heading to his favorite place to eat. As he was heading down the stairs he ran into hinata, who was on her way to his apartment.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan, whats up?"

"N-not much, N-naruto-kun. I was j-just coming to s-see you. That smells g-good, c-can I h-hit it?" she replied with a blush. Shrugging, Naruto handed her the blunt as he opend the door for them to go through. She first looked around cautiously before taking a few puffs. "I-it's prety good N-naruto-kun."

"Thanks, I aim to please." he replied with a mock serious look, causing her to giggle. "Hey, want to get some lunch with me? If not I'd understand."

"I'd love to!" she nearly yelled, without stuttering. He just smiled to her and grabbed her by the hand, leading her to his favorite resuraunt. After a few minutes of Naruto nearly running, the two of them arived at the small ramen shop still hand in hand. 'He's still holding my hand!' she excitedly thaught as she looked upon their still joined hands with a smile and a blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the shop-owners daughter.

"What can I get you two love birds for lunch?" she asked, causing them to relese their hold on each others hand and blush profusely. "I already know what your boyfriend wants, so what would you like?"

"V-vegetable ramen, please." hinata replied after a moment of thaught. "Hey,N-naruto-kun, w-what do you want t-to do af-after lunch?"

slurping up a noodle, he then adopted a thinking pose, though to the unaccustomed observer it might look like hes trying to crap himself, before grinning like a mad man. "Well, first I was thinking about doing some training and then going home to reward myself with some bong reps with foxicans, before taking a shower and calling it a night. want to join me?" as soon as he finished speaking he noticed hinata turned a shade of red that wouldve gave a fresh rippened tomato a run for its money before she passed out, a grin and a nose bleed adorning her flawless features. He then turned to a laughing Teuichi and a giggling Ayame, cocking his head in confusion. "Was it something I said?" at which point they started laughing harder.

A few minutes later she finaly reobtained a waking status, though the blush seemed to have become permanent. noticing the far away look on his face shewaved her hand in front of his eyes and said his name several times.

-naruto's mind scape-

"I didn't know you rearanged, sheesh, it's not like I drop by every day." he defended as he slowly backed up untill he ran into a tree. 'Crap.' two arms planted themselves by his head, a scowl on the face of the owner of said arms.

"Doesn't change the fact that you broke me...I mean bong me...you know what I mean. Now how do you plan to pay me back?" she asked with a slightly deranged gleam in her eye. Realizing that the next the he said would determine his future ability to procreate, he decided to choose what he said next carefully.

I'll get you another one, that work?" he asked nervously. Quickly contemplating what she should do, she released him and smiled as she stepped back and held out her hand. he then took out a firey orangish red bong with the face of her fox form on it, causing her to squeal in school girlish delight. Seeing the look of utter delight on her face, he quickly exited his mind.

-reality-

blinkking several times he noticed he was face to face with hinata, who just noticed that he was back to normal, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Huh, did you say something?" Squeeking in surprise she backed up, blushing, earning a nother round of giggling from Ayame and a snort rom Teuichi.

"Y-you sp-spaced out f-for a moment." She then looked at the counter, too embaresed to look at the blonde.

"I suppose I did, huh." he replied, scratching the back of his head in realization. "Well, what do you say, want to head back to my place Hinata-chan?" Nodding, he grabbed her hand and left after paying for their lunch, a smile on both their faces.

Several minutes later they arived back at his place. Afteropening the door and allowing her to enter first, he directed her to the couch. "Want any thing to drink?" he asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you have?" she asked as she poked at the pot that he left on the tray sitting on his living room table. noticing his realy cute bong sitting on the tabele, she decided to pull the stem out and fill its bowl to the brim, before placing it back in it's propper place.

"Sake, rust tainted water, or tea made with said water, your choice...though their isn't realy much of one huh?" stated the blonde as he scrathed the back of his head due to his momentary stupidity. "I've got sake." Frowning, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Moments later he returned with a rather expensive bottle of sake and two saucers to drink from, handed her one and sat down. After pouring their drinks, he noticed that she loaded his bong for them and decided to take it as a subtle hint. Motioning twords the bong he asked her if she wanted the green hit, to which she nodded and picked up the bong, hitting it for all she was worth. Blowing out a cloud of smoke, she then handed it to him.

Hours later after half the bottle of sake was gone and all the pot he had out was smoked, he walked her home, hoping she wouldn't get into to much trouble... if she got in trouble at all. As they arived at her compound he gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning around to head home. Before he could even take a step, she grabed his hand, causing him to turn twords her and kissed him on the lips. several seconds went by like this, their lips embracing with all the passion that love and alchahol bring, before one of the gaurds gleared their throat. Jumping at the sudden sound, they broke apart and said good night to each other. 


	4. the outing

She stood out side his apartment, fear slowly begining to consume her. More smoke than she had ever saw was pouring out from under the door, creating a simi-thick fog in the hall. It was so thick she was afraid their might be a fire on the other side, but she was too scared to just walk in. Gulping, Hinata activated her Byakugan, and after doing so, realized that it was just pot smoke, if his caughing was any hint. 'Damn rainy season.' Momentarily cursining her cold, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. After the 5th time she knocked, the door finaly opened, revealing a pair of blood-shot eyes and the pungent aroma of burning canibus.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan, come on in." He then stepped back and opened the door further. "Sorry about the mess, but the damndest thing happend earlier! I came home and there was this chpmunk in the middle of stealing my last cup of ramen, and well, I just couldn't let him get away with it. Long story short I got my ramen cup back." Noticing the look of utter disbelief on her face, he gave her a cheesy grin before offering her a soda. After making his way back to the living room, soda and sake in hand, he grabbed his stash box and sat down.

"S-so Naruto-kun, w-what have you been up to?" the indigo haired girl asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Hinata-chan. I've been working on making a variation of the Kirigakure no jutsu. Only instead of mist, I make a giant dense cloud of warm pot smoke." He told her with a huge foxy grin, making her eyes go wide.

"S-seiously?"

"Yep, cool huh?" she just nodded for a responce. "So, what've you been up to lately, hmm?"

"I've b-been working in my g-garden, y-you should see how some of the p-plants are coming a-along. O-other than that I-I've been training with s-sensei."

"Thats great Hinata-chan!" He then smiled at her.

-out side on a nearby roof top-

A man with long white hair sat on the roof across the window from Naruto's apartment, watching the two talk, every so often joting down a note or two. 'A hyuga, way to go brat!'

-in the apartment-

The couple shared a brief kiss before parting with matching light blushes, though both were oblivious to the faint perverted giggles. getting up, they decided on some lunch and headed out the door. 15 minutes later, the two of them found themselves in front of a small bakery.

As soon as they entered the building, they were overcome by the pleasant aroma of baked goods. Naruto turned his head to look at his indigo heaired beauty and noticed she had a small amount of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. Giggling, he folled her gaze to the cinnimon rolls and walked up to the counter.

The stores proprieter noticed him and frowned. Cursing in his mind he walked from the back room to the register. "Can I help you?", the man asked with a verry strained smile, causing Naruto in turn to frown.

"Yes, I suppose you can. This beautifull woman and I would like to purchase several of your cinimon buns, if thats not too much trouble for you." Naruto stated in an icey tone not befitting of him. This caused Hinata to look at him strangely and the clerk to hop to it. he shook his head slightly, letting her know not to ask at the moment, recieving a nod from her. All this was missed by the clerk who just placed the box of cinimon buns on the counter. paying for their treats, Naruto lead her to a secluded park with a fountain of a couple sharing a soft kiss.

"S-so, Naruto-kun, what w-was that all about?" Hinata asked as they sat down on the nearest bench.

"Fluffy." that one word said it all. she then hugged him, telling him that they're just idiots for not seeing the real him, the naruto-kun that she loves. "thanks Hinata-chan, I needed that, it's just sometimes it gets to me, 'ya know? but as long as I have you, I could give a fuck less what they think." He then hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

the two lovers st on the bench at that park the rest of the day untill the sunset, at which point they went to the top of the hokage monument. as the sun set over konoha, the two teens began to make out. after the sun had set Naruto walked her home and gave her a soft kiss before she went inside. 


	5. if you can't trust yourself

An orange clad blond figure stood bent over panting, the training ground he was at partly devestated. Standing up strait, he then looked over the result of four hours of hard training. Today he managed to learn two very basic jutsu that all ninja genin rank and above should know, Shunshin no Jutsu and Katon: kakyuu no jutsu. One suplementry, the other offensive.

'Still got some work to do on the kakyuu no jutsu, but I think it's pretty well mastered, unlike the shunshin no jutsu. Damn trees. Can't wait to see the look on the Teme's face when he sees I learned a Katon jutsu too!' Smiling at his thaughts, Naruto sat down under one of the undamaged trees and pulled out the scroll of jutsu that 'he' coppied from the library earlier in the day.

-flashback-

Naruto was leaving training field 7, thier sensei had informed them that they had the day off, so he was in search of something to do with the rest of his day. figuring he had nothing better to do, he decided that he would wander around aimlesly and go from there.

After twenty minutes or so of walking, Naruto found himself infront of the Konoha shinobi lirary. 'What the hell, why not.' His mind made up, Naruto headed inside.

"Woah" he lightly whispered, taking in the sheer amount of books and scrolls. Shaking himself from his stupor, Naruto headed for the librarians desk for directions. after getting directions to the genin section, he thanked the lady and headed to the shelves she pointed to. the blonde frowned once he got over there though. it was mostly an asortment of chakra control exercises and taijutsu styles. Snapping his fingers, he then made a single cross shaped seal and made half a dozen clones. He then had them go through all the scrolls while he picked up the sole book on seals in the section, fuinjutsu for dummies: begginers edition.

An hour had passed while he read the book, all the while the clones had made a small pile on the table in front of the original. Smirking to himself, literaly, since he was staring at his clones, he then had them go about copying the most usefull or interesting techniques from the pile of scrolls and books that had been picked. The blond then opened the book he was reading and continued to read it while his clones did the copying. 'Ah, kage bunshin, hours of work in half the time!'

After his clones finished copying everything they selected, he sealed the numberous scrolls into a storage scroll. he then headed to the front desk after pocketing the scroll, intent on checking out the book on seals.

-end flashback-

As the blonde read through one of the scrolls his clones had made, he came upon a neat little technique. not that the other two wern't neat. 'Doton: jishinha no jutsu; D-rank, offensive. user forms the the apropriate seals and then either slams thier hands into the ground or stomps, causing a tremor that can knock an opponent off ballance.' Smiling once again, he created yet more clones and had them practice the technique one right after the other. Rolling the scroll up, the blonde decided he could use a short nap. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree, falling asleep to the sounds of his clones training.

slowly but surely, time crawled by and before he knew it, 3 1/2 hours passed. though it wasn't a total loss due to his clones. 3 clones were left out of the original group of 15, and they each had just barely enough chakra to keep from going poof. it was time to wake up "the boss".

"So, who's the lucky one of us that gets to wake up sleeping beauty?" asked clone 1.

"Don't know, there's tree of us... rock, paper, scissors?" asked clone 2.

"That sound good. best out of three?" asked clone 3. a smirk then came to the clones face "We could prank him..."

"We could go with the taboo." offered clone 2. all three clones nodded. "Besides, he deserves no less for making us do all the work while he gets to take a nap."

clone 3 nodded to 1 and 2 before taking off twords konoha. As soon as the clone made the outskirts of town he hopped up to the nearest roof and began roof hopping. after several minutes the blonde arived at his destination, Ichiraku Ramen Bar. stopping to catch his breath, '3' then went in, intent on ruining the originals evening.

Back at the training ground, clones 1 & 2 waited untill they got the signal, which was the alarm clock that number 3 had pulled out of the originals backpack going off. Deciding that patience wasn't thier virtue, '1' and '2' began to spar, knowing that all it would take is one good hit. seconds later there was two puffs of smoke, the only indication of thier passing.

ten minutes later the blonde shinobi woke with a start, the panic from his nightmare still with him. And what a horrible one it was, the village was out of ramen! standing and stretching, the blond took off for the ramen stand. 'why do I feel as if somethings wrong with the world... like it's out of balance or something?' deciding to ignore the horrible nagging feeling, the blonde, moments later landed outside the shop. walking in through the curtain he took a seat on his favorite stool, the one closest to the entrence and the best view of the cooking equipment. not to mention ayame's backside. But he'd never admit to that, ever.

Properly seated and hungry, the whisker marked teen placed his order.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you said not to sell you ramen for a week." Ayame said, a bit of remourse and a hint of confusion in her tone. "How about some miso ramen flavored dango instead?" she asked, though her words barely reached the internaly panicking blond.

After several moments, panic turned to anger. '...Damn clones, when I get my hands on them...' his thaughts trailed off as images of violence involving clones began to float through his head. Thus he was startled when ayame waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "yeah, sure... thanks Ayame." sighing, the normaly hyper blond waited for his order of dango. 'I guess this is what I get for falling asleep while training... still, that's a bit harsh. I mean, no ramen for a week!'

"Here you go Naruto-kun, one order of miso ramen dango." Ayame said as she placed his plate in front of him.

"Thanks Ayame." Sighing once again, Naruto picked up one of the skewrs and diped one of the dumplings into the miso sauce before biting into it. "Wow, this is nearly as good as miso ramen!"

two plates later, the blonde payed his bill and headed to his apartment.

* * *

closing his door, naruto pulled out his storage scroll, placed it on his table and unsealed the pile of scrolls his clones had copied. he then went through them, sorting through them into piles. 5 minutes later he had three piles; chakra control, ninjutsu, and taijutsu/kenjutsu exercises. snapping his fingers, he then pulled the book on fuinjutsu out of his pocket. creating a clone he had it read the book, while he read one of the scrolls on chakra control.

hours later naruto had read several of the scrolls, mostly the ones on chakra control. his clone had read the book on seals twice and was in the middle of reading it a third when he dispelled it. The blond grabbed is head as the information flowed into his mind, instantly giving him a killer headache as his mind worked overtime to store the knowledge it just recieved. looking at the clock, he resigned himself to practicing one of the control exercises, along with practicing the first of the seals in the book in the morning.

-next day, training ground 3-

Four blond teens, all identical, occupied the feild. one was drawing on a piece of paper, one was practicing a modified leaf floating exercise, one was tree climbing and the last one was swinging a bar in an astrik patern. the thing that sets this scene apart from most others, is that they're all the same blond haired teen. suddenly three of the four burst into smoke, the only one not to do so was the one swinging the bar.

putting the bar down, Naruto stretched out his arms and walked over to whare the clone that was drawing was. crouching down, he grabbed a stack of 9 papers, all of which were nearly identicle to the one from the book he borrowed from the library. deciding that the best way to test it was with using a clone to activate it, he created a clone and handed it one of the papers.

walking about 20m from the original, the clone placed chakra in the array, backed up about a meter and made a handseal while channeling its chakra. less than a seconed later, the clone was gone and a 10m crater stood in its place. 'glad i used a clone... I'm so doing another!' and so, with this thaught and a big grin, another clone was created, only this time it placed the tag on a boulder, blowing it to peices. 'hmmm, only have 7 left, i suppose i should save them for later, but on the other hand, i can always make more now. hmm...' deciding it was better to have them and not need them than it was to need them and not have them, he placed them in his hip pouch.

deciding to test his chakra control, the blonde walked to one of the many trees around the field and proceded to walk, not run, right up it. smiling once he got to the top, the blond slid down the tree, stopping on a branch about half way down. plopping down, he then slid to the bottom side of the branch. dropping to the ground he then made a clone and had it do the basic leaf exercise while doing the tree climbing exercise.

'alright, time for some ninjutsu practice.' chaneling his chakra and going through the hand seals, the whisker marked teen disapeared in a poof of smoke and reapeared on the other side of the field, face to face with a training dummy. 'ow.' shaking his head he repeated the process, reapearing several meters away, facing the dummy he peviously ran into. after doing it a few more times, he made a clone and had it continue practicing the shunshin no jutsu.

going through another set of hand seals, the blond shot a fireball from his mouth. said fireball flew about 10m before hitting the ground and catching the grass on fire. acting quickly, the blonde put the fire out and decided to practice that one later, preferably at a training ground with a stream or a pond.

once again he went through a set of seals, this time he called out the technique with a stomp, "Doton: jishinha no jutsu". things as far as 25m away were swaying due to the intensity of the tremor he caused. "oops." grinning sheepishly he made two clones and had them due the same exercise as the ones that got dispeled.

The original naruto went and sat under one of the trees that his clone wasn't using and pulled out the book on basic seal theory. figuring he should get some more seal making practice in, he made a clone and had it read while he went go buy some more suplies.

* * *

sitting in his living room, naruto watched as a few clones made a combination of explosive tags, flash tags and basic sealing arrays. though one clone was doing a special project, a sealing aray that when used releases a low level futon technique to propel the object or objects contained. needless to say, that clone was out on the balcony. another clone was copying the seals book, that way he wouldnt be late turning it back in.

Pulling out a joint, the blonde lit it, taking a couple puffs to ensure it would keep going. after taking a few more puffs, he said it was break time and passed it to the nearest clone.

-flashback-

"so, to take this book home, i need a library card? cant i just use my shinobi id?"

the librarian looked at the blond, annoyance written all over her face. "No, you need a library card, just because you're a shinobi, doesn't mean you can just traipse in here and walk out with stuff without having the items marked as being used."

"ok...can i get a library card then?" the blonde asked.

"You're going to have to fill out this form, and then i can issue you your card." she then handed him a single sheet of paper asking for some rather basic information. quickly filling out the form, the blonde handed it back to the librarian so she could enter him into the system. "now, you realize that any tardiness in retuning items checked out will cause a penalty fee of 5 ryo for every day past the due date." the blonde simply nodded. moments later she handed him his card. "here you go, i already marked down that book. have a nice afternoon."

-end flashback-

jumping, he relized he was being poked by one of his clones, letting him know it was his turn again. taking the roach, being as that was all that was left of the joint he rolled, the blonde hit it and caughed and exhaled the smoke violently.

'hehe, talk about smoking by yourself!' catching his breath, naruto dispelled his clones and picked up the mess he created via clone use. he then went to bed, the high of 6 people making him verry drowsey.


End file.
